Monitoring physiological states, including neurological or cardiac states, often takes place in a hospital or clinical setting. Further, the monitoring is commonly performed on a static patient connected to bulky, immobile equipment, and often operated by a specially trained technician. As the population grows more health conscious, there is an increasing demand for an effective way to monitor medically significant data outside of a clinical environment.